


The Royal Alpha

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, LionTrust, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: This was not simply a polite request for his presence.  This was a royal command.





	1. A Matter of Some Importance

The message Khadgar had received had been brief and cryptic. The words themselves had no sense of immediate urgency; still, the implication was that this was not simply a polite request for his presence. This was a royal command.

_Khadgar_, the note had read. _Please come to my quarters at two o’clock this afternoon. There is a matter of some importance I must discuss with you, one which could potentially affect the entire kingdom._ The message had been signed by Anduin Lothar, and the envelope stamped with the royal seal of Stormwind. 

The mage glanced down at the crumpled parchment in his hands before stuffing it into his pocket. Khadgar could no more turn down an audience with the regent king now than he could when the man had been the lord commander of Stormwind’s army...and especially not since the two of them had killed Medivh. But even before he’d come to trust Anduin Lothar with his life, he’d never been able to defy him to any extent beyond feeble protests or occasional sass. 

Arriving at the appointed time, Khadgar knocked on the heavy oak door to the regent’s quarters. 

“Come in,” came the reply from inside. “Close the door behind you and lock it afterwards. Stay exactly where you are after that until I tell you to move. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” replied the younger man, doing as he’d been instructed and, once in Lothar’s quarters, regarding the regent with a curious and slightly worried expression.

Lothar was seated behind his desk, at the far side of the room. “Thank you for coming.”

Thanking Khadgar for showing up at a royal decree was not like Lothar at all. He fought the urge to move closer, to see what was wrong. “What’s all this about, Lothar?” 

“There is a rather…delicate matter we need to discuss.” Lothar looked away for a moment; he seemed uncomfortable. “And we need to discuss it now, before doing so rationally becomes impossible.”

This worried Khadgar even more. “Lothar, I want you to know that anything you have to say, anything you need, it’s fine. It’s all fine. Whatever it is, I’ll do my best to help.”

There was a slight upturn at the side of Lothar’s mouth at that. “You say that now,” he replied. “You haven’t heard what I’m asking yet.”

“Anything,” the mage repeated. “Especially if it’s to help Stormwind. But even more so if it will help you.”

Lothar seemed to relax somewhat. “You need to know, first, that this *is* a request,” he said. “Not an order, not a command from the regent. And you have every right to refuse, if it’s something you don’t want, or can’t give. I don’t know how Dalaran or Lordaeron do these things, but don’t feel that you have to say yes to this just because of my position. If you agree, it needs to be of your own free will.”

Khadgar nodded resolutely. “I understand.”

The regent closed his eyes once again. “You may approach,” he stated, opening them as if to gauge Khadgar’s reaction.

The younger man took a hesitant step towards Lothar. His nose twitched, and he took another step closer, inhaling deeply. 

Lothar gazed at him evenly. “I trust you understand the nature of this…situation?” He paused, his eyes never leaving Khadgar’s. “And what exactly it is I’m asking of you?”

Khadgar nodded again, this time in astonishment. He would have recognized that scent anywhere, any Alpha would. It was the scent of an Omega about to go into heat.

“How?” he asked, when he finally had words again. “How have you hidden this? We’ve known each other far longer than just a single cycle, why didn’t I know?”

“My previous Alpha,” Lothar said it with a grimace. “Died. Was killed, actually, soon after the orcs invaded. We were bonded, and had been for years. That’s why.”

Oh. That explained it. A fully bonded Alpha-Omega pair produced no scent; both would pass as Betas. But with the Alpha dead, it was only a matter of time before obvious signs of the Omega’s heat cycles returned. 

Lothar stood up and began to pace, his previous calm facade falling away. “I cannot afford to be distracted, not with the war against the orcs. And I can’t allow myself to distract others,” he declared. “I thought it best to ask this of you now, before you would be compelled to agree.” His gaze was steady, but there was a trace of a question behind it. “We would not have to bond. I would only ask that you keep me from becoming a liability, to myself and to others, during those times when I would need your assistance.”

Khadgar breathed in deeply. The scent was still faint, too faint to cloud his judgment. If Lothar had been in full heat he never could have refused him…and he realized, to his surprise, that he was fine with that. The mage thought back to all they’d been through together, all they’d shared since he’d come to Stormwind. Had he been able to sense this about Lothar before, even if only at a subconscious level? There was something about the older man that had always drawn him in. 

Helping an Omega through his heat was always considered honorable, in all the human kingdoms. But Khadgar found himself wanting more.

“What if I do want to bond?” he asked softly.


	2. Negotiations

Lothar actually looked surprised. “What?”

“I said, what if I do want to bond?” Khadgar repeated, gaining confidence from the uptick of pheromones from Lothar at his previous question. They flowed over him, surrounding them both. But this wasn’t simply biology; a hormone surge this early could only mean he truly wanted what Khadgar was offering. 

How long had Lothar been considering this?

“Unless this is something you don’t want, or can’t give,” said the mage, echoing the regent-king’s words. Losing a bonded mate could potentially kill the surviving partner. “I don’t want to take the place of your former Alpha. If the two of you were together for that long, I know I could never do that. But I’ve counted you as a friend for a long while, and I hope you see me the same way.”

Lothar took a step closer. “I do. But I need to know I’m not pressuring you into this.”

“You aren’t,” Khadgar assured him. “If you were, you would have summoned me later. When I wouldn’t have been able to say no.”

There was another surge of pheromones at that. “Come back tonight,” said Lothar. “After sundown. We won’t be interrupted; I’ve already sent word that I’m not to be disturbed for the next two days.”

Khadgar’s brow furrowed. “You were that sure I would agree?”

Lothar shook his head. “No. I was just planning to lock myself away and drink myself into a stupor for the duration of my heat if you didn’t.”

“You wouldn’t have…approached somebody else?” 

“There’s no-one else I’d trust.”

//No-one else you’d trust to see you vulnerable like this. To see you in need. To see your soul laid bare.//

If the mage hadn’t been certain of his choice before, this would have guaranteed it. If the regent-king required an Alpha, then by the Light he would have one.

Khadgar reached out to him, and Lothar took his hand, clasping it firmly. “Sundown. Tonight.”


	3. Preparation

Khadgar had become giddily aware he would be of no further use that day for working, planning, or researching. All he could think about was Lothar. Try as he might, he couldn’t focus on anything beyond meeting the regent king this evening. He’d tried to read but soon gave up on it; even a volume of fanciful short stories required too much focus. 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask Lothar, but right now even broaching the subject seemed impossible. Who was his previous Alpha, and what had he been like? He was probably a soldier, someone powerful like Anduin. Had Khadgar actually met him? He thought back on all the experienced fighters he’d encountered since coming to Stormwind. How could he, a half-trained mage barely into his 20’s, possibly compete with someone who’d been chosen by the Lion of Azeroth himself? 

Khadgar sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands. Lothar had chosen him too, he reminded himself, out of every other candidate in Stormwind...and beyond. Knowing this didn’t do much for his nerves, however. He’d only done this a couple times before, had only helped out a few Omegas whose heats had come on unexpectedly. He hadn’t really known any of them and he’d certainly had no interest in bonding then. This time was different. This time it was Anduin.

He should have a bath. He should eat something. He should go for a walk, or finish those short stories, or go to the library and read up on Alpha/Omega dynamics so he’d be somewhat more prepared for tonight.

In the end, Khadgar did all of these things, managing to occupy his mind until the sun finally set. The information in the biology texts made him feel a little more confident – knowledge was power, he’d always told himself, and for this situation he’d need all the knowledge he could get!

And so, when the last traces of sunlight cast their glow over the western sky, the former Guardian Novitiate (with as much dignity as he could muster) did his best not to straight-out run to Anduin Lothar’s quarters.


	4. His Royal Alpha

//I think I’m in love with him.// That was Khadgar’s sudden realization as Lord Anduin Lothar opened the door, then grabbed his hand to pull him inside. //Maybe I already was.// 

The door was locked behind them, as Khadgar breathed in the deep, heady scent of an Omega in full heat. Lothar’s eyes were locked on his, pupils blown wide. He was wearing very little, and this was quickly shed as the Omega pulled him towards the inner room of his quarters.

“Anduin,” he whispered, unable to look away. 

In response, Lothar began stripping off Khadgar’s clothes, his need for physical contact overwhelming any nerves or embarrassment he might have had. Khadgar had been aroused at Lothar’s first touch to his hand, and it only intensified with the removal of his clothing and subsequent deposition on the lord commander’s bed. Lothar had timed this well – his scent told Khadgar that he’d just started presenting, his body ready for what he and the Alpha were about to do. 

“Khadgar,” he breathed. “I need you. Now.”

The mage nodded, kissing him before turning him over. Just as he’d presumed, Lothar’s body was already producing the slick lubricant that made this process not only possible, but exquisitely pleasurable. For the both of them. The scent of it, plus that of the already strong heat pheromones in the air, was all it took to drive Khadgar forward. The Omega’s body welcomed him, and then they were moving together as if they had always been meant to be one.

The first time didn’t last long. Neither man had expected it to; the first session in a heat cycle never did. But Khadgar, his arms wrapped possessively around the Omega, knew it was only that – the first time of many, as many as they could get before Lothar’s heat was sated, and then in all his cycles after this one as well.


	5. Bonds of Blood

Khadgar was certain he’d never been this content – or this exhausted – in his entire life.

The past two days had been spent in a dizzying spiral of pleasure, with him satisfying Lothar’s heat need over and over again. Now it was nearly sated, and the mage curled closer to the regent king, basking in the warmth and comfort he’d been gifted with.

“Not much longer now,” said Lothar, seemingly at peace. “Once or maybe twice more, then I’m done in.”

“Mmm,” Khadgar murmured, kissing the older man’s neck. With the decrease in pheromone levels the mage was beginning to think more clearly, his mind going back to what he’d wanted since Lothar had proposed this arrangement between them. He wouldn’t have pushed for it earlier, but now that the heat was starting to dissipate, they could have a meaningful and rational discussion. “I’d still like to, you know – bond, I mean. If you want to.” He buried his head against Lothar’s neck shyly, and wished that he sounded more confident. He’d come to realize over the past few days just how much Lothar meant to him, and how deeply he desired him. He didn’t want to think about how much Lothar’s rejection might hurt, but he understood that he’d lost his last Alpha very recently, and he might not be ready yet for another bond.

Lothar tilted Khadgar’s head upwards and smiled lazily. “Of course I want to bond with you. I would have thought that was obvious by now.”

Khadgar felt a wave of relief wash over him. “I didn’t know if it was too soon. You said you’d just lost your previous Alpha, and…” 

The mage’s voice trailed off. Lothar had said he’d lost his Alpha sometime after the orcs invaded. Khadgar had assumed that it happened right after they’d come through the Dark Portal, when Azeroth didn’t know the orcs were there or how dangerous they were, but now it occurred to him it was more likely to have happened sometime after that. Khadgar had wondered earlier who it might have been, but those thoughts had been pushed aside due to the demands of Lothar’s heat. Now that it was fading, the question came back to him full force. His mind raced. What if it had been another soldier, someone Khadgar had actually met? Or what if it had been someone even closer? 

His jaw dropped. He didn’t even want to consider this, but he had to. “Light, Anduin, it wasn’t…it wasn’t Medivh, was it?” 

Lothar blinked. “No – no, Khadgar it wasn’t. If it had been, I think it would have killed me then and there in Karazhan. I wouldn’t have survived it.” He exhaled slowly. “My former Alpha wasn’t Medivh. It was Llane.”

“Llane?” Khadgar’s eyes were wide. “The king was your Alpha?”

“The king, my oldest childhood friend. He was my Alpha.”

Khadgar didn’t know what to say, and he stuttered awkwardly. “But…but your sister was—”

“Was married to him, yes, and well aware of our relationship,” he explained. “And before you faint from embarrassment over what I know you’ll be asking me sooner or later, he’s how I was able to father a child. I’m sure you’ve read in your books how Omegas can only do that during a heat…but we require an Alpha to make it possible.”

Khadgar could feel his cheeks flaring at the implications. Lothar was right that eventually he would have realized the only way for an Omega to father a child would have been with an Alpha taking the Omega while the Omega was inside his female partner. 

Lothar was also right about something else – Khadgar did feel like he was about to pass out from embarrassment. And Lothar looked more than a little amused at that fact.

Khadgar cleared his throat, trying to get the images out of his head. “Well. Shall we, um…do you want to do it now?” he asked.

“Well I certainly don’t want to wait until my next heat. This one’s almost over, let’s do it now.” He smiled at the mage, his blue eyes full of affection.

An expression of joy passed over Khadgar’s features. He leaned down and kissed Lothar’s skin once more, this time at his shoulder, and then bit down hard. Once he felt his teeth break the skin and he tasted the blood, he pulled back and placed another kiss there.

Lothar gasped, then pulled Khadgar back down so he could reach the mage’s shoulder. He placed a matching bite on Khadgar, marking his skin in the same way the mage had marked his; once there was blood flowing, he released the younger man. The blood bond took effect quickly; it would be complete and permanent by the time this heat was over.

“Khadgar,” Lothar said. “I want you to know how much you mean to me. You have for a long time now, almost since we met, but now, well…”

Khadgar grinned, knowing that some words probably weren’t the easiest for Lothar to say, at least not yet. “I know. And I love you too, Anduin. Don’t think you need to say it out loud for me to know.” He ran a hand down the other man’s chest. “I hope you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this bond, because you’re stuck with me now. I hope you’re up to it.”

The regent king laughed and guided the mage back on top of him. “Oh, I definitely knew. And I am most definitely ‘up to it’.” He rubbed himself against Khadgar, letting his arousal grow once more. “Let’s finish out this heat with a celebration, shall we? Spend the rest of it in bed while our bond grows, and then we can have a feast prepared afterwards. It will be our own little secret why.”

Khadgar felt his own arousal growing as well, and he smiled again. “I like the way you think, Anduin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write an A/B/O story for a while now.


End file.
